Sweet Mornings' Suzukaze x Kamui one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: She knew that she could never be happier. Even though they had their problems, on those sweet mornings, it didn't matter. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Kamui gritted her teeth as she came closer. Spiraling towards the edge, she gripped tighter, suppressing the urge to let out a nervous whine. She struggled to keep ahold of herself as her body bucked wildly. Spreading out her hands, she fell off the tree branch and hit the ground.

"Milady!" Suzukaze asked, concerned. "Are you all right? That was quite a nasty fall."

Kamui pushed herself to her feet and brushed the dirt off her shoulders. "It's nothing, Suzukaze."

He rushed forward and took the kunai out of her hand. instead handing her a bow. "I assume you would do better in this area, considering your brother taught you marksmanship."

Kamui huffed at him as she grabbed the bow. "Fine. I'll show you." Right as she finished her sentence, she launched the arrow into the target dead center. Suzukaze took a step back, aware that Kamui might be very angry.

Kamui turned around and shoved the bow back at him, storming off angrily. Suzukaze sighed, fully aware of how childish his lover was acting. Nevertheless, he vanished after her. Quickly catching up to her, he grasped her hand, causing her to shriek. She whirled around, slapping his hand away. "What the hell was that for?!" she cried, struggling to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Suzukaze replied, not looking startled in the least. "As your retainer, I get worried when you storm off in a mood. It could be dangerous."

She sighed and fixed her hands on her hips. "As my retainer? You're my _husband_! Jeez, you're so shy to admit your personal matters."

Suzukaze blushed. "It's just that I believe that our business should be kept as our business."

She scowled at him, her eyes glowing. "There's no one here to hear what you're saying," she growled. "You just have intimacy issues."

"Lady Kamui, I must politely disagree."

"Yeah? Well, what about last night?" She glared at him. "I was trying to-"

"We already know the details," Suzukaze interrupted, talking over Kamui.

"-and you _still_ didn't respond!" she huffed, glaring at him pointedly. "I told you you have an intimacy issue. You can't even hear me talk about that awkward romp in bed last night."

Suzukaze blushed but looked away. "I have a strong sense of what's proper. And perhaps that might mean I dislike talking about what goes on behind closed doors."

"But your problem is that you not only eschew talking about it, you also don't do it in practise either." She frowned as she looked at him. "Even since Kanna was born, your problems started. What happened to the man that swept me off my feet? You used to tease me all the time, hinting at fun times later in the night, and making me feel so happy to be with you." She sighed softly. "When I was near you, I felt like I was walking on air. You made me feel so young and sexy. Now I just feel like I'm not wanted anymore."

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Suddenly, Suzukaze stepped forward and kissed her. It was brief, igniting nothing but shock and pleasant surprise in Kamui. He quickly pulled away and vanished, leaving Kamui alone by herself. For a moment, she awkwardly fingered her hair, pondering whether she liked it or not, then returning to the moment and leaving the forest.

Right as she was nearing the end, she saw a petite figure bending over and fiddling with the plants. "Midoriko!" Kamui called, jogging over to her daughter.

The girl quickly stood up, her face dirty, her pigtails drooping over her face. "Mother!" she cried. "Isn't it such a nice day to be gathering herbs?"

Kamui stood silently right next to her daughter, watching her endeavors firsthand. "Er, yes, I suppose," she said slowly, witnessing her daughter yank a small weed-like plant out from the ground.

"Midoriko really loves azaleas, even though they don't grow in the forest," her daughter said dreamily as she plucked another springy green plant. "What flower does Mother really like?"

"Um, I never really thought about it," Kamui replied. "I have some business to attend to. Just make sure you don't get lost."

"That's why Midoriko is keeping to the edge of the forest," she replied, not really paying attention to Kamui's words.

"Just make sure you keep it that way," Kamui called as she walked away. She was getting a sinking feeling that Midoriko would forget her words later. Nevertheless, she pushed it away and continued ahead until she was finally home. She settled down in a chair and rested her head between her hands. Suzukaze looked up at her, his eyes showing concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kamui sighed. "Just make sure to check up on Midoriko later. She's picking herbs, and I think that she's going to wander away."

Suzukaze nodded, his face pensive and silent. Robin sighed and fixed her gaze away, clearly frustrated. "Say… If I touch you, how would you react?" She smirked lecherously at him, hoping vainly to revoke a response.

Suzukaze sighed and looked down, his face hidden from her view. "I don't know. Probably not in the way you would hope."

Kamui scowled and turned away petulantly. "I miss when you were a tease."

"In all honesty, Lady Kamui, so do I," he replied quietly.

Kamui sat there, slowly growing more and more frustrated. She felt like her heart had been turned inside out; what had once been open and warm had been flipped to cold and distant. She didn't really feel like herself anymore. In fact, now that she thought about it, she hasn't felt like herself in a long time. She could still remember a time when she was satisfied with everything and happy with her children. _I guess that's what good sex does to you_ , she thought amusedly to herself.

Suzukaze stood up and began to walk away. "I'd better check up on Midoriko. I have a feeling that she's probably wandered away by now."

Kamui remained silent, her eyes painted over with a dull shade of boredom. Sighing to herself, she stared up at the ceiling. "Perhaps I'll look for Kanna," she murmured to herself. Not really thinking about her actions, she wandered onward. Exiting the house, she came upon her son floundering around, stick in hand. "What are you doing, Kanna?" Kamui asked, her eyes reflecting concern at her son's ridiculous actions.

"Oh, Mother," Kanna said offhandedly, twirling the branch in his fingers. "Father suggested I tried practicing with my sword skills. He said I rely on my Dragonstone too much."

Kamui smiled and ruffled his hair. "You are a White Blood after all, so it's good not to forget that swords are an option. But I think that perhaps you should upgrade to the real thing. I know you've been using swords back before you knew you could even transform into a dragon."

Kanna frowned and looked down in shame. "I might've neglected using them lately, preferring my Dragonstone."

Kamui smiled and handed him a steel sword. "Just remember that you have to keep cool when using swords. If you get too emotional, you'll turn into a dragon. And if you do that without using a Dragonstone, you won't be able to control yourself."

"I know, Mother," Kanna said as he tightened his hand around the weapon. "I already did that before, remember? Back when I first ran into you and joined the army."

Kamui chuckled. "How could I forget? You really worried me there, Kanna. At least I know that you're safe here." Not waiting for her son to reply, she once again trekked off towards the house. Upon entering, she found her husband and daughter sitting in chairs. Midoriko was pouting, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"What's wrong, Midoriko?" Kamui asked.

"Father scolded Midoriko," she sniffled, too ashamed to look her mother in the eye. "Midoriko wandered off and was attacked by a bear. Father saved Midoriko, but he yelled at Midoriko for being careless."

Kamui knelt down and hugged her daughter. "That's because we love you very much, Midoriko. Your father just got worried about you. If you had gotten hurt by the bear, we would've been even more upset. But only at ourselves."

"Midoriko just really wanted the lemongrass over by the pond. How could Midoriko have known there was a bear there?"

Kamui smiled and patted Midoriko's hair. "Why don't you go play with Kanna?"

Turning away from Midoriko as she scurried off, Kamui looked at Suzukaze. "Thank the gods you knew she was in trouble."

"I looked for her, just like you told me to. If you hadn't, I don't even want to think about the consequences," he sighed.

Kamui sat right next to him and nuzzled his cheek. "You really are a good father."

"Well, I have to make sure I'm just as good as their mother."

She leaned her head against his chest. "So… sex tonight?"

"Erm…" He sighed. "Yes. If that's what you want."

She smiled. "I love you.

Fin

* * *

Hmm, this one was kind of just a little thing I decided to write for Suzukaze and Kamui. However, it kinda lacked plot. I just wrote it for the fluff and it's not very serious. But I still enjoy it. And for some reason, Takumi and Kamui really light my fire. Even though there's nothing about their specific pairing that makes me ship it (other than the fact that Takumi is hot af), I still can't stop writing about them.

Next I kinda want to do an AU with Kamui and Takumi, although I can't possibly imagine him in modern clothes. I've tried toying with the idea before, and the only thing I can see him in is short-sleeved T-shirts. I can't even see him wearing shorts. And especially jeans. I'm just having a really hard time seeing _If_ characters in regular clothes.

And I feel really bad for Kanna. Kisaragi just gets all the good supports. I mean, it's not that Kanna has bad supports. They're good, it's just that Kisaragi's are even better. Poor Kanna. Everyone just loves Kisaragi more. Even the people who made the game. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
